grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PDXBlazer
Porcupines Yeah, thanks. I left that one as a mouse since I couldn't find a decent porcupine image. If you happen across a good free-to-use one or even can make one, be my guest! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Spinnetod Please allow me a comment to "Spinnetod". "Spinnetod" is not a common german term. We call ist "Spinnentod" (Spinne=singular and Spinnen=plural). The singular we use für example in this term: "spinnefeind". That means, that a person hates another person very badly. Greetings from Germany vipere Vipere (talk) 12:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Speculation If you don't want speculation you should know theres also a section on the Endzichen Grimm page. General MGD 109 (talk) 20:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Calendar Thanks! I figured there had to be a good way for me to tell when it was time to run by the comic book shop without using Google Calendar! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Template I selected the template using the visual tab, from the list and it must have inserted the word 'Template' automatically, all I saw was the green jigsaw piece. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 06:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Grimm Magazine Was the advertised magazine ever published? I have never seen it. If it was, do we need a page? I can't help with the page since I've never seen the publication.-- 21:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah it was released back in March. I'm not sure if it deserves a page or not. I never bought/read it. :: Didn't take the world by storm? If someone is interested, they can start a page. I'll help with formatting.-- 21:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think it was supposed to be a big deal. I think it was mostly just done for fun because it didn't have a whole lot other than some cast interviews from what I've seen and maybe some behind the scenes things from episodes. ::::Lost's mag had thirty-one issues. I guess it sold better. My experience flipping through the Lost pub in grocery stores was that it was filled with innuendo and questions the stars never quite answered 'cause they weren't allowed to. ("What's going to happen next?") -- 21:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hexenbiests and Season3 Why are Hexenbiests mentioned in Category:Season_Three_Types, but not on Season_3? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 09:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Because you added the category on May 26. :Oops sorry. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Recurring Cast I'm a little confused by your deletion criteria. You seem to be adding characters to the recurring section of season pages and deleting the actor/cast page.-- 19:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm deleting page of the people who were co-stars that appeared in multiple episodes if there is little to no info about the actor. Most of them have barely anything about them and I thought it made more sense to just not have a page than a blank article. I'm currently going through the stubs and I'm only adding people to the list because they were missing. ::Okay, now I understand.-- 19:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I've gone through all the stubs and got them down from 200 to 99. ::::One of the less fun jobs on a wiki...-- 00:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah... I'll probably spend the next few or more days working on the last 99 stubs. They're mostly cast members, directors, and writers. Videos Did you see the note here?-- 16:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Those could be handy, especially for season 1. Many of the scenes used on the season 1 episode articles were from Hulu and now they're deleted and I need to finish going through and deleting those. When I have time I may use some of those new videos and add them to season 1 episodes. Hopefully the Grimm Youtube doesn't delete their videos from season 2. :If it does, maybe the Wikia side will pick them up...-- 20:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Summaries I have done a summary of episode 1, is that the sort of thing, both in length and detail you were thinkin of? I don't think all the episodes will be as long, since I am asuming that this section should only cover the major plot points and story arcs. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 17:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :It probably doesn't need to be so long since it's just a summary. I was thinking the overall summary of the season would be around that long, but do what you think looks good and we can maybe cut the summary down when you finish with the other episodes. And yeah only do major things. Maybe mention a little info on filler episodes, but it doesn't really matter. Good job so far. :Something more like the next part, or is that too short? It is not complete as I have still to introduce Rosalee, comment on Hank's mental state and mention the friendship with Monroe. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That last part is a perfect length especially since you were able to cover multiple episodes. Is it possible to make the Pilot part a little shorter? ::Yes, I can reduce the size of the first part, just have to decicde what to cut. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 06:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I have reduced the size of the first episode section, but because you changed the summary at the top I left in the introduction. Is this OK? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 15:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks good :::Season 2 summary added Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Volumes Actually, the inside cover of each comic says "Volume 1, issue #0", etc. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :That's why I made a template for each issue. When/if there is a volume 2 we can divide it into volumes similar to here. Woge Hello I wanted to leave a couple of picture of woge that I think can serve removed Comandante Wolf (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Season 3 I sure hope Beckendorf's appearance wasn't supposed to be a surprise (like Kelly)...-- 13:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Cant be much of a surprise when apparently David Greenwalt announced the casting. Fan made video Hey! I think you would enjoy listening to my fan-made sountrack inspired by Grimm on my page and under videos! Thanks for everything you do on this Wiki! T.G.I.G. NicMic (talk) 18:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) NicMic :Hey, I find it rather hard to navigate around this page. Anyway, I changed the license on my Grimm youtube video to Creative Commons!:) : 21:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) NicMic ::I didn't mean for you to change the license on Youtube, I was referring to the license on here. ::Right... I did remove it. (I believe) ::Hope that fixed it, I still have the link if thats okay. Oh well :::You didn't have to remove it from your blog post, I added the license for you. Just when uploading images or videos to do with Grimm, we usually have to add to the description and that adds the NBC license to the video or image. Volume 1 I think #5 is the last one in volume 1. We'll find out soon enough, though! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Bot Did you get the note about Wikia using a bot to add redirects?-- 14:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. I wasn't sure if they meant article redirects or maybe other URL redirects. ::I didn't read the staff blog before I dropped my note here; I have now. I looks like links to Rotten Tomatoes. We shall see. Now I realize that this is the second note today. Wikia is going to "improve" us to death.-- 18:40, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::We may need to cleanup and expand some episode synopses if they're using us for them on Rotten Tomatoes... ::::If RT is using our synopses, should they "send us a check?"-- 19:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::I wish haha. I'm going to expand/rewrite in the next couple days, and then when I get around to getting season 2 on DVD I'll work on some of those episodes. I'm gonna work to get season 3 episodes written up as soon as possible when they air. I wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but apparently if a synopsis is changed on an article here, it is also changed automatically on RT, which is pretty nice. :I need to spend more time on my book wikis where I'm unlikely to bed bugged by this stuff.-- 00:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) News This item has bugged me from the day I did my first edit here. Right now, there are five items and none of the are about Grimm. (When I first started, there was a guy named Jon Grimm running for office a couple of counties south of here, You can imagine what I was seeing.) Anyway, don't pull it now but if "News" does get any better (more specific)...-- 01:25, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :This is the first time that has happened since I added it a month or 2 ago, but I've noticed that a lot of them may not be specifically about Grimm, but Grimm is mentioned in the article. I think it'll get better when season 3 starts. ::8) -- 01:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Some of the news is actually about Grimm today ::::Good. (I think Constantine was a good movie; why does Hollywood thing everything can be made better by being made longer? (rhetorical)).-- 00:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Rotten Tomatoes See here. I can imagine that they'd like to do Blacklist.-- 17:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I decided not to adopt the wiki since I wont have much time to do a lot on multiple wikis. My main focus is gonna be here but I'll try to edit on Blacklist also. It'd be nice if more people edited there so the synopsis/recap of the pilot could be written out. I'd do it but I'm starting to work on synopses here. Some need expanded/completed and some need expanded and to be fixed so they work on RT such as and becase they have extra headlines in the synopsis. ::Understood; enjoy.-- 18:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Updates Cool, thanks! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Template Talk Most of those template talk pages are leftovers from when I had implemented the wikipedia collapsible boxes that had "V•T•E" in the upper left. The "T" was always showing red and it annoyed me. I hadn't considered it worth the effort to delete them, but go for it. 8) -- 12:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :It isn't worth going through them all to figure out which ones need deleted. I'll delete them if I come across them :) Also, is there anyway you could get a hold of RaptorWiki because he is the only admin who hasn't said anything on the portal about Talk pages vs message walls, although I'm guessing his opinion is the same as last time. ::I sent him an email.-- 19:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) "official magazine" Seems there's some confusion here, largely due to our own uninformed edits. Fact is, I found a blog pointing to NBC's catalog listing of the original issue long before the ultimate guide came out. http://lastgrimmstanding.tumblr.com/post/32888840086/grimm-the-official-magazine Also see the distributor's catalog: http://www.previewsworld.com/support/previews_docs/orderforms/archive/2012/SEP12_COF.txt It's difficult to know what to do with all this conflicting info... Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 06:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, judging from the covers of the magazines which don't match their titles, I'd say NBC is confused, too! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 06:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like you're correct! Issue #2 of the Collector's Special confirms it. All official Grimm merchandise ever announced in the PREVIEWS catalogue should now be on the calendar. There is an $80 bust of Nick coming out in December, apparently, for those who feel they need it. Of course, I'd imagine there are other merchandise items that have been listed on the NBC store; I haven't looked for that info yet. Definitely not priority, though I'm sure there are fans out there who anticipate these things as much I we anticipate new episodes. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 06:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat on 309 title Are you available for chat about my latest pun? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 00:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) (one day I'll remember) :I'll be back in like an hour or hour and a half if you're on then. ::Never mind. I'm in the chat now. Paperbacks You might want to be prepared for paperbacks to have different covers and even titles in the UK and the USA. I never have figured out why those things happen.-- 01:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think Bob has most of that under control. He's added separate release dates for the US and UK to the calendar already. For covers, I haven't seen anything about different covers yet.